classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster
The Monster, also known as Frankenstein's Monster or The Creature, is a major character in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. He is a humanoid, hideous creature made out of human body parts, and is shunned and lonely. When his creator Victor Frankenstein abandoned him and didn't help him, the Monster begins to turn on him, resulting in tragic consequences. The Monster has also become a very iconic and famous creature in literary culture, resulting in dozens of adaptations, merchandise, etc., with its most well-known appearance being the 1931 film adaptation featuring Boris Karloff as the creature. Description Brought into the world by a young scientist Victor Frankenstein and was immediately abandoned afterwards, the Monster finds himself alone and confused in a strange new world he had just awaken in. He may have been a giant, grotesque creature, but had the mind of a newborn since he is completely clueless of life and the world around it. He manages to be like the humans such as reading and talking, but when he fails to bond with humanity and having a companion, he begins to hurt his creator for leaving him by destroying everything that Victor loved. Anyone who had read Frankenstein can see that the monster is evil and was the one responsible for making his creator's life miserable. However, some speculate that the creator is the true villain and the creature is simply a innocent victim who was never meant to be the perfect human being. Storyline Birth/Learning from the De Lacey's The Monster was born from exhumed body parts stitched together by a University of Ingolstadt scientist named Victor Frankenstein, determined to discover the secret of life by reanimating the dead. Upon coming to life, Victor becomes terrified of it and flees the laboratory and into his room. After the monster stands in front of his bed, the creator leaves the apartment and the monster is left behind. The Monster had no knowledge of his life and the world. He feels hungry and cold, and sees light and darkness. He is confused as he leaves the apartment and wanders around aimlessly. He also discovers fire and its abilities that the monster learns, such as keeping himself warm with it. He burns himself by the hot embers the first time he interacts with it, and finds out that using firewood would make the flames burn longer and him feel warmer. He also learns how to cook food from the flames. Everywhere he goes, he terrifies people with his hideous appearance. One time, the monster sets out to search for food and he enters into a small hut and an old man living there runs out when he sees the monster. He took the man's breakfast to eat. He also ventured into a small village where the villagers recoiled at the monster and fled. Seeing that everyone is afraid of him, the creature decides to stay away from the humans. The Monster wanders into the countryside and seeks shelter inside a hovel attached to a cottage. He feels comfortable where he is, and ate some food he had with him when he spotted a pretty young woman pass by with a pail on her head and then returned with the pail filled with milk. A young man followed her, and the Monster watched them go into the cottage. He then discovers a pane that had been boarded up but there was a small hole in it. When the Monster peeked his eye into it, he could see the inside of the cottage and the inhabitants living in it. The people living inside the cottage were three people: an old man and a young man and woman. The older man is blind and plays the guitar, while the younger man was reading. Both the man and woman treat each other with love and kindness, as the Monster notes. It also wondered why the family looked depressed, and discovers that they are impoverished with hardly any food, despite them still loving each other with what little they had. Having been moved by their plight, the Monster stops eating their food and instead anonymously gathers firewood and leaves it at their door every night. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Depressed Characters Category:Major Characters Who Die At The End Category:Deceased characters